Medo
by dlz
Summary: MM. Ponto de vista de Lois sobre os acontecimentos do episódio Zod. Oneshot! R


**Título**: Medo  
**Autor**: dlz  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sumário**: FIC SPOILER. Ponto de vista de Lois sobre os acontecimentos do episódio Zod. Oneshot!

* * *

"Ah meu Deus! Lois? Lois!" Lois ouvia enquanto sua cabeça doía, e seus sentidos não respondiam.

Ao seu redor, apenas o branco do gélido deserto ártico e um avião destroçado.

"Ah meu Deus!" ela ouviu novamente, antes de sentir ser puxada com cuidado para o lado, e ter o corpo coberto com alguma coisa que a protegia daquele frio intenso, na medida em que engasgava com sua própria saliva, e sentia o gosto do sangue na sua boca.

Ao abrir os olhos, Lois viu o rosto amigo de Martha Kent, que lhe tocava nas faces com ambas as mãos. "Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu vou tirar você daqui..." disse ela. "Lois? Lois!" chamou, desesperada, na medida em que Lois fechava os olhos e mergulhava numa perda total de consciência.

* * *

Por mais que tentasse, Lois não conseguia abrir os olhos, mas sabia que estava sendo arrastada numa espécie de maca improvisada, completamente envolta com cobertores, e ainda que estivesse com o rosto semi-coberto, podia sentir um vento frio e intenso do que parecia ser uma nevasca.

Desnorteada, e num estado de semi-consciência, Lois só conseguia imaginar que aquilo não estava acontecendo, que só podia ser um sonho, ou que ela havia morrido, pois já não sentia mais coisa alguma, quando, então, notou algo brilhar à frente, e descobriu que estava sendo levada para dentro do que parecia ser uma imensa edificação de cristais como jamais viu. Era como se fosse um palácio de luz. Seu coração aqueceu e, estranhamente, ainda que não pudesse refletir a respeito do que estava prestes a ocorrer, Lois sabia que tudo ficaria bem, e ela simplesmente suspirou, e tornou a desmaiar.

* * *

De repente, não havia mais escuridão e medo. E, sim, calor e aconchego. E uma sensação de completo bem-estar apaziguou Lois, que lentamente, abriu os olhos para ver onde estava. Havia um vulto a poucos passos de distância. Parecia ser Martha. Mas ela não conseguia se mover, e nem ver o que acontecia. E apesar da vista fraca e cansada, Lois pôde ter um vislumbre do lugar em que se encontravam. Havia uma luz quente e vermelha que refletia nas singulares paredes de cristal. Todo o lugar brilhava. Era maravilhoso. Era quente. Era agradável. Como um céu. Como um sonho. Como naqueles sonhos com o homem numa capa vermelha... que por serem tão reais, chegavam a ser assustadores. E ela percebeu, que não havia o que temer...

"Você precisa encontrar um modo" dizia uma voz firme e imponente, ao mesmo tempo em que era calma e agradável, e ecoava por todas aquelas paredes assimétricas constituídas de cristais e gelo. "Ou tudo estará perdido"

Uma lágrima correu pela face de Lois, ainda que não compreendesse o que acontecia. Era tão bom, e ao mesmo tempo, estranho e triste, como se aquele lugar, aquela voz, e tudo aquilo fizesse parte de um sonho que se estendia para a realidade. Ao mesmo tempo, ela tinha a estranha sensação de que estar ali era como um grande plano do destino, mas que levaria mais algum tempo para entendê-lo. Como se aquele lugar pudesse lhe mostrar o que o futuro lhe reservava, mas cujo conhecimento ainda lhe era vedado.

Lois tentava, mas não conseguia mais abrir os olhos. Suas forças se esvaiam. A dor novamente tomava conta de seu corpo, e apesar da sensação agradável de estar naquele lugar, e com uma pessoa que se importava e que não a deixaria à mercê do perigo e da solidão, sentia que a fraqueza novamente se abatia sobre ela, e que lentamente seu corpo perdia a vida.

"Muito bem" Lois ouviu novamente a reconhecível e reconfortante voz de Martha, agora mais próxima dela, enquanto seu corpo todo tremia. "Então me leve novamente"

"Por tudo o que você tem feito por Kal-El, você tem a minha profunda gratidão" disse a voz amena que fazia todo o lugar vibrar. E Lois sentiu os braços de Martha abraçarem-na com carinho. "Não poderia desejar uma luz mais brilhante para guiar meu filho. Adeus, Martha Kent" completou a voz, quando uma luz intensa as envolveu.

* * *

Dois enfermeiros retiravam uma maca com um ferido do quarto onde Lois estava instalada no Centro Medico de Smallville, enquanto ela estava com o olhar perdido, e completamente absorta não apenas em pensamentos que a remontavam à experiência que viveu horas antes, como nos últimos eventos em torno do mundo, e dos quais teve conhecimento pelos funcionários do hospital tão logo recobrou a consciência, quando, ao olhar para o lado, viu Clark surgir à porta.

Surpresa, ela tentou se ajeitar na cama, embora estivesse dolorida demais para fazê-lo. Era a última pessoa que esperar ver. E era justamente aquela que não desejava que a visse naquele estado, tão frágil e indefesa. Pois era isso que, numa das poucas vezes na vida, e devido à grandiosidade dos últimos eventos, ela sentia que era.

"Ei Smallville" disse, ainda confusa e abalada.

"Como você está?" perguntou ele, visivelmente preocupado, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do leito em que ela estava deitada, sem tirar os olhos dela, e sem deixar de notar o curativo na sua testa, e os arranhões pelo seu rosto.

Com dificuldade, ela sorriu.

"Bem o bastante para saber que estou viva" respondeu, tentando desesperadamente mostrar que estava bem, apesar da exaustão, e que não precisava que ninguém se preocupasse com ela. Muito menos ele. "Acho que devo agradecer sua mãe por isso" completou, com o olhar perdido, tentando não encará-lo, e um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, enquanto Clark a fitava com preocupação.

"Sabe, na verdade, eu nem me lembro da queda do avião" revelou ela. "Não havia pressão na cabine... Eu estava me debatendo por ar" e olhando com firmeza para Clark, Lois teve a estranha sensação de que devia contar a ele os detalhes da sua experiência. Sorriu. Era como se algo a impulsionasse a compartilhar com ele, e justamente com ele, o sonho vívido que ainda mexia com seus sentidos. "E então eu estava nesse palácio de gelo... A coisa mais linda que eu já vi" disse, enquanto ele a encarava, e a ouvia com denotada atenção.

E Lois continuou, sem se preocupar com o que ele poderia pensar a respeito, uma vez que ela tinha certeza do que viu e viveu: "Estava envolta por essa luz que me aquecia... e eu então soube que tudo ficaria bem"

Houve um silêncio, e Clark finalmente disse:

"Lois, você se machucou bastante. Pode não ter passado de uma alucinação"

"Não. Foi real" disse Lois, com convicção. Ninguém a faria pensar o contrário. E ainda que não lembrasse das exatas palavras daquela voz tão agradável que acalentou seus maiores temores quando a morte era quase certa, o pouco que viu, e sentiu, jamais seria tirado dela.

Não muito certo do que dizer, Clark apenas enrugou a testa, quando ela então completou:

"Acho que morri e fui para o céu"

Clark então sorriu, e suspirou.

"Então fico muito feliz que tenha voltado" disse, segurando sua mão.

E Lois sentiu um carinho que jamais havia experimentado antes. Havia tanta sinceridade e ternura naquele gesto, que ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Era como se aquele fosse mais um daqueles momentos de sintonia que os dois tinham em meio às implicâncias e discussões, e que sempre a deixava confusa. E ainda que apreciasse, o que era por deveras estranho, Lois não podia conceber. Afinal, era Clark Kent! Aquele com quem ela sempre discordava, e com quem era impossível uma convivência harmoniosa, porque se tratava, simplesmente, de Clark Kent! E ela não podia permitir-se ficar confusa com um gesto de sua parte. O coração de Lois bateu então mais forte, e ainda que fosse agradável ter Clark ao seu lado, o que lhe dava a curiosa impressão de que estava protegida, sua única e defensiva reação foi a de enrugar a testa e olhar para a mão dele sobre a sua, já não muito certa do que pensar a respeito.

Como se estivesse igualmente confuso com o que acabara de acontecer, inclusive a julgar pela reação de Lois, Clark parou de sorrir, e desvencilhou sua mão o mais depressa possível, e disfarçou, olhando para o lado.

"Bom, acho melhor eu ir..." disse, acanhado, enquanto se levantava.

"Espere!" pediu ela, mais do que depressa.

Clark a encarou, surpreso, e ela disse:

"Pode ficar mais um pouco, Smallville?" nisso, Clark enrugou a testa, e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela completou: "Quero dizer... Bem, é que acabaram de levar meu companheiro de quarto, e não vou ter com quem falar nos próximos minutos, o que vai ser muito frustrante, então, bem que você podia ficar mais um pouco e me contar o que andou acontecendo pelo mundo nessas últimas horas enquanto o sedativo que acabaram de me dar não faz efeito"

Clark sorriu, e se sentou novamente à cadeira.

"Claro, Lois" assentiu.

E ela sorriu.

Finalmente, as coisas pareciam voltar ao normal... ou não?

FIM


End file.
